Have You Seen Kate?
by Narwain12
Summary: Late one evening, Jack asks Sawyer if he has seen Kate.


Have You Seen Kate?

Sawyer sat on the beach several yards from his shelter, basking in the warmth of the campfire. He had no idea what time it was, but the beach had been quiet for half an hour or so, and he guessed most people were asleep. The night breeze was just cool enough for him to close a button on his open shirt. As he gazed over the dark ocean and looked up to the black sky, he realized he was feeling something that was unfamiliar to him. It was peace. A peace he could not remember having before. He considered his "new life" and began to wonder how it would be to live out the rest of his life on the island.

For weeks he had thought that he'd be better off dying out on the ocean trying to get rescued rather than stay with her so near but unreachable. But now, for the first time, he could picture how his life would be here. Maybe he could make it. Maybe he could stay. Indefinitely. Maybe he didn't need big cities and fancy cars. Expensive restaurants. Good cigars and liquor. Okay, he'd miss the liquor. Smoky bars. Sexual encounters with women he barely knew and didn't want to know better. Work associates he didn't trust.

Maybe he could stay here. He could stay as long as . . .

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking through the edge of the jungle coming from the direction of the caves. Sawyer glanced over to see Jack, torch in hand, emerge onto the beach. _Figures _he thought _Damn mood killer. Way to ruin my evening. _He felt a scowl automatically forming, but willed it away and looked back over the waves.

Jack walked casually towards Kate's shelter when he realized it was empty. He turned abruptly and approached Sawyer.

Sawyer spoke first. "Evening, Doc. Out kind of late aren't you? Shouldn't you be back in Cave Town? How they gonna manage without you?"

Jack grinned slightly, equally adept at hiding his irritation. "They won't miss me." He looked toward the empty shelter then back at Sawyer. "Have you seen Kate?"

_ Have I seen Kate?_

_ Yeah, I've seen her. I've seen her moon over you and follow you around like a puppy dog. And I've seen the hurt on her face when you give her one of your lectures or treat her like she's your little sister. Not that that ever bothered me any._

_ You want her to change, and I just want her. _

_ I've seen Kate. I've seen her relaxed and comfortable, laughing, swimming and playing like a kid. With me. I've seen her getting drunk. I've seen her staring at that damn little airplane, sad look on her face. And I've seen her crying in her shelter when she didn't know I was watching. _

_ Have I seen Kate?_

_ God yes I've seen her. I've seen the hunger in her eyes that I know how to take away, and guess what Doc, I've done it. I've seen her right up next to me, those beautiful eyes opening and closing again, her mouth eagerly kissing mine deeply, over and over. I've seen her run her hands over my arms and across my chest, seen her yank my shirt off, biting my shoulders, licking my neck up one side and down the other. Oh, I've seen every inch of Kate up close, her hot naked body, those trim hips moving underneath mine, twisting from side to side, then arching her back, gasping, moaning, her hand in her mouth to quiet her cries of pleasure._

_ I've seen Kate._

_ I've seen her look at me in a way that says she knows all about me and wants to know more. I've seen the trust in her eyes and God I don't want to let her down again. _

_ And lately I've been seeing another look—one I haven't seen before from her. It tears me up inside, hell, it almost hurts, but I want her to look at me that way again. I just don't want to be wrong about what it means._

_ Yes, I've seen Kate. _

"That why you're down here Doc—doing a bed check? Don't you have enough to keep you busy? 'Fraid I can't help you. Next time I see her though I'll let her know you were worried." He gave Jack a charming smile, one he was certain would drive him away. It did.

"Good night Sawyer." Jack turned and headed back into the jungle.

"Good night, Jack."

A few minutes later, Sawyer heard the rustle of a tarp and quiet steps behind him. He turned his head to the right and gently kissed the small hand that rested on his shoulder. He looked up.

"How long have you been out here?" Kate asked, blinking sleepily.

"Not long." He looked back over the ocean and sighed. "You're gonna have to tell him soon Freckles or he's gonna hear it from someone else. You keep saying you don't want that to happen."

"I know, I will. Tomorrow. But come back in now, okay?"

"Okay." He stood up and followed her back into his shelter.


End file.
